Stargate: Supremacy
by nikkythegreat
Summary: Stargate AU starting season 9 where the Ancient communications devise was transfered from the Glastonbury Tor to another location. Only to meet the Ori more than 5 centuries later.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is an AU Where the Ori Arc did not happen since the Alteran communications devise was not placed in Glastonbury Tor.

* * *

Millions of years ago, an ancient and very advanced race known as the Alterans fled from their homes and arrived on our side of the universe. They seeded the local cluster of galaxies with life resembling their own. Under their care a thousand thousand civilizations flourished. Natural scientists that they were, pushed science and knowledge to godlike levels. They destroyed malevolent threats that lied in our small place in the cosmos. Together with three other races they entered into a grand alliance that was to last an eternity.

Then tragedy struck, stricken down by an unknown plague, many died, most ascended, yet a few thinking it was safe, retreated to a dwarf galaxy known as Pegasus to recuperate, rebuild and recover. However they were yet again proven wrong, they were attacked and in their infinite arrogance defeated by beings of their own creation. The Wraith feasted upon the Alterans and the seeded civilizations that were under their benevolent care.

With their disappearance their alliance disappeared as well. The Nox retreated to isolation, the Asgard retreated to their own home galaxy too busy with their own problems there, and the Furlings disappeared without a trace. Paving a way for a parasitic species known as the Goa'uld to fill up the power vacuum that was left in their departure, wiping out countless civilizations and enthralling countless more.

And then they came, the Tau'ri, the first race, the children of the Alterans themselves, they took out the Goa'uld and the Replicators with one fell swoop and accomplishing what their forefathers failed, they drove the Wraith to extinction.

Now over five centuries later, our portion of the cosmos is locked under an uneasy peace. A three way cold war, standing in a brink of war between these intergalactic juggernauts.

The Tau'ri led League of Midgard. Filling up the shoes of their long dead fore-bearers, taking up their Mantle of Responsibility. Idealistic and proud, with technology to match and an industry that is second to none. They however are hindered by their naivety and relative youth.

The militaristic Free Jaffa taking up the spoils of their dead masters, and unrivaled in their courage, discipline, ferocity and sheer military size, but they cling to their traditions and resist change.

And the enigmatic Lucian Alliance, which stated out as an alliance of malefactors and thieves is now a full flung superpower armed with an intelligence network that is an envy of their rivals and a highly efficient military despite its relative size.

**Prologue:**

**16th of March 2552  
Edge of the Tucana Dwarf Galaxy  
Intergalactic Transfer Point, League of Midgard**

At the edge of the galaxy where no stars lay, sat in space a eight kilometer long cylindrical structure. The station stood in stark contrast from the infinite void of space as it was glowing with different lights and sleek silverish colored carbon-tritanium-naquida plating. Beside it was a Supergate and of course the civilian commercial traffic that came with it, hundreds of ships going in and out of both the Supergate and the Station.

This was the League's answer to intergalactic gate traffic. People coming from other galaxies would come here via Supergate and here they would go to their final destination via ship or Stargate. While this one belonged to the League, the Lucian Alliance and the Free Jaffa also had their own transfer point in the Galaxy and other galaxies they had a sizable presence in.

Inside the station, is also a busy place, in fact it was busier than the outside. Countless people were busy in their own affairs. A scene that would have been reminiscent of 21st century airports this however involved a much larger scale.

Standing in a queue for customs was Martin Walker. He was of average height, a professor and an expert of Pre-Alliance Alteran history in Oxford. And aside from the fact the he was really smart, there was really nothing worth noting about him. He's a bit chubby, has ginger hair that was obviously uncombed, overall the type of guy you would forget within three minuets of seeing. He was busy reading notes from his tablet when he bumped into the guy in front of him causing him to loose grip and drop his tablet.

"Sorry" he said in a low and timid voice as he picked up his tablet, while the guy in front of him who was a few inches taller than he was simply nodded, as if saying it was OK.

"Ahh! Professor sorry it took so long, but the souvenir shop had a big sale and with the prices they were selling, they were practically giving their goods away and I couldn't just say no to a deal like that. Plus this is actually my first time this far out and I had to buy souvenirs." said his student slash assistant Becky Smith and gave a quick smile to the Professor, as she came neared him. She was a short blonde girl who looked and sounded peachy, and she was carrying a few more shopping bags in her arms than what should be humanly allowed.

"I don't get why you bought them now instead of buying souvenirs on our return trip. And did you buy the bottle of water I requested you to buy?" Martin spoke.

"Ohhh that." She smiled. "I totally forgot but could go back and buy some."

"Never mind, It's almost our turn." Martin then dismissed.

An as if on cue the guy in front of him was finished with customs and it was their turn.

"Identification please."the big and muscular guy in the customs desk said, he looked more of a Jaffa due to his build than a Tau'ri or any other human of the league for that matter.

Hearing it the Professor inserted his finger in the transceiver in front of him to scan for his DNA. Becky did the same thing a second later.

"Ahhh, Professor Martin Walker and Ms. Rebecca Smith, bound for Mizufune." The customs guy said as he was reading the data on his screen.

"Since Mizufune is a protected world and as per League directives I would like to see a permit from the Bureau for Sheltered Planets."

Since the time the Asgard downloaded themselves into their core and conducted their great experiment, the Tau'ri assumed the responsibility of replacing the Asgards and took on the protection of the worlds formerly protected by them. That was a few centuries ago, with in that time frame worlds were constantly added and removed from the list. To protect these less developed worlds and prevent their exploitation the League limited their interaction with more advanced powers, requiring a permit from the BSP for its citizens or other more advanced powers to even set foot there. Mizufune was one of those worlds.

"Of course." Martin handed the Tablet which contained an electronic copy of the authorization. 

"Authenticity confirmed, your wormhole is scheduled in an hour, please proceed to gate 119." He said after verifying the authorization.

**50 minutes later  
Gate 119**

Due to limitations of a Stargate, only one can be activated at a time within a 1.81 lightyear distance. Creating a bottle neck on how many people could be transported via Stargate which was around seventeen thousand a day, meaning it was far too less to accommodate the usual traffic in Transfer Points. The League solution to the problem, was to use multiple Stargates alternately then attach a modified ring transport to a pedestal on both the destination and departure Stargates, expanding the bottle neck to accommodate more than a hundred times more people per in the same amount of time. Even with this gate travel still could not accommodate all intergalactic travel, meaning a sizable amount of people would still go by ship from the Transfer Point to their final destination.

The place was not special, it was brightly lit like the other parts of the Transit point, there were several Stargates lined up at a respectable distance from each other. The Stargates were similarly not noteworthy, they were the standard League built gates, which means they had some sort of shiny metal appearance. In front of each Stargate was a platform beside these platforms were a small kiosks where Transit Point personnel could guide the outgoing travelers, in front of both were chairs for the travelers while they wait for their wormwholes. Behind the chairs were stores, selling refreshments, more souvenirs and the like.

Martin was stilling in the middle of these chairs, and still busy reading his tablet, even a resurrected Asgard dancing the hula whoop couldn't distract him from his concentration.

Becky however was a few seats away with her shopping bags beside her, swinging her legs back and forth. Currently having a conversation with a guy who sat beside her, he was waiting for the Stargate beside theirs.

She usually had this appeal towards guys, as she was a bit on the fair side. Not shockingly beautiful, but pretty enough to make almost any guy's head turn.

"... actually I study history in one of the best universities in the League, so you I have to be decently brilliant." She said with a small hint of laughter.

"So what did she reply?" The guy she was talking to replied.

"That's the thing she didn't! She simply walked away." Ending it with her high pitched laughter and a casual covering of her mouth, making the guy to laugh as well.

"Knowing the egos that Lucian Plutocrats usually have, you must have struck a nerve there."

But before Becky could reply the Transit point comms announced. "Travelers bound for Mizufune please proceed to Gate 119 ring area."

"That would be me. Pleasure meeting you." She said to the guy with a hand shake and a quick smile.

"Nice meeting you as well." with that the guy walked away, and Becky picked up her bags and walked on the platform, it was slightly elevated and circular in shape. Seeing the professor there she gave him a quick smile. With that the Stargate started to activate, with the lights on the Stargate beginning to move. Like how the Alteran built Pegasus Gates would activate.

Becky moved her head looking at both sides to see anyone who would travel with them. Besides both of them was a lady who was dressed in a long pink and white robe with wide sleeves and a sash in the middle. By the looks of it wouldn't have stood out if it was worn in Feudal Japan. The lady smiled back when her and Becky's eyes met, which she smiled back.

"Just three, no wonder this was bloody expensive." She said to the professor and before he could reply. The Gate activated unleashing a worm whole. With that the rings beneath the platform activated, the rings had the same shinny metallic look as the League built Gate with a shining bright-light in the middle it dematerialized the three of them then converting them and itself into a beam of bright white light which then entered into the event horizon.

A second later and a few thousand light years away, in a similar manner the beam of light went to an identical looking platform where it materialized again into a set of rings and a shining bright-light in the middle which rematerialized all three of them.

Upon re-materialization the first thing they saw was a big guy who approached them slowly, he was around two meters tall, some what dark in complexion and he wore a long white robe with wide sleeves which was perhaps a size too small for him, and of similar design with the other lady they came in with.

"Professor Martin Walker I presume." The guy said with a deep voice as he held out his hand and gave a slight smile at his historical innuendo.

Hearing that Martin simply nodded, shook his hand and not mind the historical innuendo the man made.

"I'm Rebecca Smith his student-assistant. A pleasure to meet you." Becky said as she joined the conversation and also shook the guy's hand but with a bit of difficulty as she was holding a couple of bags.

"Welcome to Mizufune. I am Domingo Rodriguez, the agent-supervisor from the Bureau for Sheltered Planets to prevent undue cultural contamination and influence of the people of this planet." The guy said while he opened out his arms. 

Martin didn't bother to look at Rodriguez when he said it nor did he notice the lady that came with them walk away, he was too busy looking at the land scape ahead of him.

Mizufune was a temperate planet, it was sparsely furnished with thin but tall trees. The landscape was filled with what looked like grass. Around a hundred meters away from the stargate was a town. From the distance he could easily make out that buildings in the town were mostly single story and were made of wood. It actually reminded him of Edo during the Feudal Era of Japan. Basing on what he read, it was the largest one in the planet. He was quite taken by the sight, being a bit of a fan of feudal Japan tracing back to his fondness of anime when he was still young.

"Were you not informed of the standard clothing here, unless you want people staring at you of course." Rodriguez inquired as he noticed that the two were wearing modern clothes instead of local looking ones. Making them standout like a super nova in the middle of the void between galaxies. Which would subject them to a lot of unwanted stares as the locals were not quite used to outsiders.

"Won't matter that much." Martine dismissed with an accompanying head shake.

"What the professor is saying is, that it would not matter much since we would spend most of our time in the ruins south of town." She replied.

"Ahhh, so that's where you're headed?"

"Yes, and as we already have everything we need, we no longer require a stop in town." 

"Let's get going then, it's about half an hour's walk." Rodriguez replied.  
"...assuming you can walk at a decent pace with those heels." he then pointed to the footwear Becky was wearing and ended it with a subtle bark of laughter, Becky mainly smiled in reply.

**Following day**

**Alteran Ruins**

The place was was made of wood; dusty; and there were a lot of shelves filled with books and rolls scrolls. Lit up only by candles and a few portable lights that the professor brought. It looked as if it was an old library if it wasn't for the Alteran control pedestal in the middle of the room.

Martin stood beside the pedestal pressing its buttons, while glancing once in a while at his pad and one of the books that he took from the shelves. He was looking for a way to get what he was looking for.

Rodriguez on the other hand was somewhat busy being bored and staring mindlessly into one of the shelves.

"Where are you guys from again?" he asked, trying to break his boredom.

Seeing that Martin was too busy with his work Becky was the one to answer since she was just standing beside Martin, reading her notes and waiting for him to ask for her assistance.

"Oxford University". She said.

"No I meant where you live." He corrected.

"Ohhh, I'm from Earth, in the beautiful city of Liverpool, kind sir." She spoke in a more regal than usual accent and ended it with a wink. After over half a millennium of unification and the establishment of Alteran as the lingua franca of United Earth and later on the League, everyone on Earth practically has the same accent and to a certain degree everyone in Sol as well. It's unofficially been dubbed as the high class Alteran accent. While ironically people in the old colony worlds established by Earth usually retained the accent of their old colonizing nations since each planet was usually established by individual nation states.

Rodriguez nodded, "Ahhhh, no wonder you have such an elite accent." He ended it with a smile. "And let me guess, Indiana Jones over there is from New Washington?" Rodriguez guessed as Martin had a very thick American accent.

Becky raised an eye brow at the question as she did not get inference, she was about to ask who "Indiana Jones" was but refrained at the last moment and simply answered the question.

"Liberty actually, but close enough. Its a planet a few hundred light years core-ward from there." She explained since Liberty was not as famous as New Washington.

Rodriguez nodded in reply, he was about to respond when Martin exclaimed "I did it!" which made both Becky and Rodriguez look at him. Martin took a step back from the pedestal as its buttons were moving by themselves, then the entire room lit up for a second thereafter revealing a lot of treasures and Alteran trinkets littering the entire library.

"See professor, it wasn't that hard was it?" She smiled at her understatement.

"Wasn't hard?!" Martin fumed.

"Took me three years just to trace where the devise was transferred from Glastonbury Tor! A year find what planet this Library was on! Six months to to find out how to open the cache! Ten hours to actually input the code! And you say it wasn't hard?!" Martin let out a ton of steam breaking his usually silent self.

"Calm down. I was just joking. Lets just go look for the devise." Becky detracted Martin. Which he simply replied with a nod then proceeded to search for the devise.

"I could help out as well. What exactly are you guys looking for?" Rodriguez inquired.

"An Alteran long ranged communications devise..."She paused as she pressed one of the pad she's carrying.  
"It looks something like this." She showed him a holographic image which was projected by the pad. The devise was circular and darkish gray, it looked like a mushroom with veins on its top and a blue crystal on its topmost part.

"... it is a devise that links people telepathically and allowing them to see through the eyes of people from the other side. And this particular one as the professor estimates, the other end would be in the home galaxy of the ancestors. Now, imagine what it means if we could speak to them face to face." Becky explained, it is common knowledge for anyone in the League, well anyone who was open to the galaxy for that matter that knew that the Alterans were not originally from this part of the universe but somewhere from the other end. Where that is, is still the greatest mystery in known space.

"Dios mio! And here I was thinking, that you were just looking for pieces of literature with this library and all!" Rodriguez exclaimed at the gravity and implication the meeting would be.

"Come to think of it. The guys back on Earth didn't believe that we would find it as well. That's why it's just me and the professor here." She explained.

"Ohhh, wait! since your permit with the BSP only covers entering Mizufune. You also need another from First Contacts. And it is my duty as a government employee to require such before you could initiate first contact." Rodriguez required, since the League required such from any of its citizen before they could initiate first contact. In order that only those qualified could do so since first contact between civilizations is usually a very delicate matter. You usually need to take up a few subjects to do so. Thankfully not only was the Martin educated in this subject, he was in fact one of the few in the university who was teaching it, making him more than qualified to initiate first contact and making his acquisition of such, easy.

"Here." Becky handed him a tab with the permit to first contact.

"Looks fine to me." Rodriguez handed the tab back. Then both proceeded to search for the devise.

**Few minuets later**

"Found it!" Becky exclaimed as she found the devise. Which made both Rodriguez and Martin go near her. The devise was beside her surrounded by a few gold treasures.

"Funny, these things were not in any of the images." She pointed to black stones that were attached to the devise.

"Did I not tell you of the stones?" The professor queried.

"You did not."

"The devise was meant to be used in conjunction with these stones. You had...Nooooo!" Before Martin could finish his explanation. Becky in her usual curious self touched one of the black stones. A second later the Blue Crystal in the devise glowed and another second later Becky went unconscious and dropped to the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Rodriguez asked after jumped and prevented Beck's body from falling to the floor.

"Side effect of the devise. When you gain control of a body in other end you loose control of your body in this end." Martin explained.

"I wanted to postpone which when I was in a place better equipped to handle this. But doesn't matter now, as I need to go after her. Please watch over our bodies will you."

"Wait! When will you be back and how will I disconnect you guys from...this." Rodriguez said as he pointed to the devise.

"...when there is trouble."

"Honestly, I don't know." Martin replied, then touched one of the stones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizufune****  
****Alteran Ruins**

It has been two days since Becky and Professor Martin activated the Alteran devise. Their unconscious bodies are currently laying on a make shift cot, and were constantly being monitored by medical equipment. All of which were brought along when the help that came via stargate. Both their cots were beside and parallel towards each other and on the head of each cot were monitors tracking each of their vital signs. They were showing a lot of data that would mean little to an untrained eye.

Besides the two of them there were currently two other people. A tall and skinny Caucasian guy who was an expert on Alteran technologies and a short dark skinned doctor who was currently was very diligent in monitoring the vital signs of both Becky and Martin. While the other guy was still busy reading the Alteran devise with his portable computer with a hot cup of coco beside him.

"Hey Saul! Please tell me you already have that thing figured out." Rodriguez mentioned as he went beck in the library, from taking a quick leak outside as the library had no where to vent his fluids.

"Yes sir! Already found a way to disconnect them. If that was what you meant. Already figured out how before you took a leak sir." The Caucasian guy was startled at first as he didn't notice Rodriguez come in then proceeded with a calm voice midway in his reply. He was currently wearing what looked like a vintage glasses that would have been commonly used during the late 20th and early 21st century but was actually a monitor for another one of his personal computers.

"Ohhh, Saul, why didn't you tell me that a while ago? Taken back by my dashing good looks or something." Ended it with a smile and shifting the angle of his face a bit. Like what you would normally see models in tooth paste commercials do.

"What? No. Its because. I still haven't found to do it without risking doing damage to their brains." Saul replied then returned to tapping his portable computer and accessing his personal computer using voice commands.

"Very well. Get back to that. While I uhhhh... test the structural integrity of this book shelf." Rodriguez responded with a smile. Then proceeded to bounce a ball he was carrying to one of the sides of a shelf. This what he was doing to pass the time since both Professor Martin and Becky went unconscious.

"Sir! Both patient's body heat went up exponentially and still rising! I'm also reading heightened heart rate. Sensing increased anxiety, distress, and fear on both subjects." The dark skinned guy, announced with a hint trouble in his voice. 

Not bothering to even catch the ball he threw, Rodriguez hurriedly stood up and went beside the Doctor watch the monitors.  
"Doctor, what do you mean by body heat went up? Went up as in having sex went up or middle of the desert went up?" Rodriguez asked when he was beside the doctor.

"As in tossed in to the middle of a freaking star went up. Uhmmm Sir." The doctor rectified.

"Damn it! Saul disconnect them now! And preferably with a working brain if possible."  
Rodriguez commanded with a panic in his voice. Since this is the first time he was placed in this kind of situation as normally people from the BSP usually have uneventful assignments. The greatest trouble he had before this was to drag someone who tried to sell Casa to the locals in this planet back to the stargate. Casa is the number one illegal drug in circulation, it's highly addictive and looked a lot like corn from Earth.

"Already on it sir!" Replied Saul who was already busy typing in his portable computer. 

"Sir! Body temperatures are now dangerously high!" The doctor panicked.

"Saul! Now would be a good time to disconnect them! Damn it, forget about brain damage disconnect them now!"

"Sir I'm having a trouble with the algorithms. The devise uses something quite unique. It is nothing like …..." Saul explained his in ability to disconnect both of them before he was cut off.

"Pull the stones then!" Rodriguez commended Saul as he went near him and the devise. Saul then proceeded to pull the stones. First with his bare hands seeing the futility of this method then went to use few of his different tools, sadly all of which was to no avail.

"This is getting worse. I'm administering sedatives which would hope fully bring their temperatures down." The doctor said, while he was placing for the said sedatives in his hypo spray. While Saul and Rodriguez were still busy trying to pull put the stones.

"Sedatives doing no effect Sir." The doctor stated the obvious while still looking at the monitors and seeing their body heat still rising like the morning sun.

"Ohh! Hell no!" Rodriguez yelled as he pulled out his side arm. It was a standard League side arm, same size and function as an old System Lord era zat-gun except it had a longer range, better rate of fire and a power source that gave it more shots before running out of juice. Seeing it and realizing what Rodriguez was about to do, Saul went in between him and the devise.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't shoot!" he nervously stated with both his hands up in the air. "You might cause a surge. You might kill them both. You might detonate the power source. You cant just shoot! It derives its power from subspace." Saul stated with an awful amount of alarm.

"You got a better idea?" Rodriguez stated while moving his hand trying to get a good angle to shoot. Saul simply replied with a side to side movement of his head. 

"Well at least try to hit the crystal on the top to avoid detonating the power source." He added.

"Now move aside." Rodriguez ordered with that Saul moved aside. Now having a clear shot he fired. Releasing a blast of energy from his side arm to the devise. After hitting the devise the energy simply dissipated leaving no sign of damage. To see if it was futile or helpful, he then looked at the monitor, saw that they were still linked to the devise. He then let loose three more shots to the same result. Then another half dozen more, still with no effect.

Sensing the futility of his enterprise, he went to one of the shelves where he rested his plasma rife. The rifle was also standard equipment given to League armed forces, it had a thin sleek look. He then hoisted it at shoulder level touched a button on beside the trigger changing the rifle's mode from safe to semi-automatic. Then aimed for the crystal on the summit of the devise. He was about to pull the trigger when he looked into Saul to see if there was any objection. There was none, Saul simply stood there, gazed at him, and waited for things to unfold. So he pressed the trigger releasing four quick pulses of plasma, shattering the crystal into a million pieces, with the first shot alone, while the rest simply striking the floor.

"That's what I call progress." Rodriguez gave a quick joke to ease the tension a bit.

"Sir?" Saul questioned as he did not get the joke.

"Before we couldn't destroy any of the technologies built by the ancestors with anything short of a tactical nuke, now we can. If you don't call that progress, I don't know what is." He then gave a loud barking laugh.

"The patients are dis-joined from the devise, vitals are returning to normal and are regaining consciousness." The doctor reported. And as if on cue both Becky and Professor Martin made a loud gasp for air as they were back to their old selves. A second later Becky without a word began to cry and Martin just sat there on his cot mesmerized and staring blindly into the foot of his cot.

"There, there, everything is fine. You're safe now." Rodriguez embraced Becky, trying to give her the impression of safety. Normally she would have slapped a guy who hugged her from out of the blue, given that Rodriguez was not really her type. But now she just cried and cried didn't mind the world.

"We...we...almost...died..." Becky said to no one in particular. And notably absent her usual peachy demeanor.

"What's important is you're both safe." Rodriguez assured as he let go of her, as she had recovered somewhat from her initial shock.  
"Here have a hot cup of coco." he said as he took a cup of hot coco that Saul was currently holding and was about to drink, and gave it to Becky.  
"Hey... that's... Ahh, never mind. Enjoy the coco miss." Saul was about to complain then realized it was for Becky.

"You..." Professor Martin started his sentence then he realized there were now other people beside the three of them in the room. "The three of you saved our lives." Martin corrected his statement.

"Don't mention it. We were simply trying to avoid a ton of paper work." Rodriguez joked to break the tension then, ended it with a smile and a thumbs up. Martin simply smiled in reply, then suddenly a jolt of realization came to him like a bolt of lightning, he had remembered what had happened on the other side.

"We must warn them!" He screamed with fear as if he was a prophet of old proclaiming the end of the universe as it is, while his hand grasped tightly an arm of Rodriguez and continuously shacked it.

"Calm down Professor! You're safe now, it's over. Here have a hot coco" He assured the professor, this time talking another cup from Saul which he just finished mixing. Earning a smirk from him, but simply remained silent and proceeded to make another one.

"From the people on the otherside? No! We're not safe! We must warn them!" The professor exclaimed again this time on the top of his voice.

"Warn who? Warn them of what?"

"Warn everyone. Warn them that the Ori are coming." Professor Martin said in his now somewhat calm voice.

"I take it that it wasn't the ancestors that you found on the other side. It was these Ori." Rodriguez said as he tried to figure things out. "I mean, I did not read anywhere that the ancestors greeted their guests by giving them a tan." He continued with a joke.

"A tan!? They tried to burn us!" Martin exclaimed, then realized that he over reacted to a joke. "... Yes, we did not find the Alterans, and yes it is they that we found on the other side. And because of us they are now aware of our side of the universe. Because of us they have declared a crusade and put us into their fold."

"An invasion?!" Rodriguez relied an accompanied it with a good long laugh in the end. "They can try! We have thousands of warships in this backwater galaxy alone! And that's just one fleet and we have thirty! It would be funny to see their faces when they see one of our fleets." Rodriguez ended it with another laugh.

"Assuming they get here! I mean didn't you say you were connected to the other side of the universe." Saul added to give assurance to the professor, while he was sipping a cup of hot coco and this time no one stole it.

"You know nothing of the Ori. You know nothing of the power and the technology they posses. I did. I have seen through their eyes." Martin warned as he was feeling more talkative than usual. "They are the reason why the Alterans fled from their homes. They..." But before he could continue his ranting, he was cut by Rodriguez's comm badge.

"Mr. Rodriguez sir, this is Smith." His comm badge went.

"I'm reading you John, how's gate duty?" Rodriguez responded to the guy on the other side.

"Still boring as watching a Jaff Kelnoreening sir, anyway we have a 311." a 311 was a situation by the BSP where there an authorized person has entered a Sheltered Planet.

"A 311 John? How? Did you forget to turn on the shields again? Its that button in right side of the panel that says shields." it was rather uncommon for an unauthorized person to enter a Sheltered planet since this usually meant that either you somehow went though the shields on the stargate or you entered though a ship. Which was also quite hard to do since unlike normal planets where you could just stole away on a random ship. In a sheltered planet that was impossible since traffic is either as rare as a Tok'ra or non-existent. Also going in with cloak is also next to impossible since like most worlds Sheltered planets also had cloak sensors that detected ships that exited hyperspace, which was hard to fool even for the best Lucian Alliance cloaks.

"I did sir, well at least I pressed the button. But he simply walked though like it wasn't there."

"What? Never mind I'll find out myself. Rules on procedure state that..."

"Yes, sir I know and I already sent word to Fleet Command. They said they'll forward it to the Admiral first, but is currently unavailable as of the moment so it might take a bit longer than usual." BSP procedure in this situation was to inform the Sector's Fleet Command of the situation since this kind of situation may involve an unknown ship and it is usually prudent to also have one of your own. In situations like this the navy usually sends a corvette or a frigate.

"Typical navy bureaucracy." Rodriguez murmured. "Anyhow I'm on my way. Who's the intruder anyway? Wait let me! guess another casa dealer."

"No sir. Some guy in a gray and white robes with a glowing wooden staff. He's trying to sell some new religion." The guy on the com said.

"A prior of the Ori!" Martin butted in as he was listening to their conversation.

"Yes sir. That's what he called himself." They guy on the other side of the comm said as he heard what Martin aforementioned.

Anyone willing to beta? ^_^


End file.
